Daughter of Hell: Rewrite
by ArtemisFowlIsAmazing
Summary: When Faith Grainer escapes her abusive mother and lives out her life supposedly dead for several years, she never expected a sudden escape from it when an odd boy named Nico di Angelo bends the shadows like she does. Set after Giant War. Rated M for mentioned abuse and other stuff I probably will write.
1. The Emo Italian

You never get used to being an outcast.

You can adjust to it, sure, but you never get used to it. You will always feel resentment towards it and anybody who causes or supports it.

I came up with this over the horrible years I had spent with my mother, Diana Grainer, living with her in Texas.

My "mom" was an abusive, slutty, aggresive drinker that often brought back a new man every night to our "home" that she paid for with the tax payers money.

Now, why was I an outcast? Because I, Faith Grainer (never use my last name), had dyslexia and ADHD. It wasn't just that though, I seemed to be born to be an outcast. The shadows always seemed to draw to me and hide me, making me covered from others.

I try to embrace it, as it is both a blessing and a curse.

I constantly tell myself that to make myself not seem as insane.

I wasn't just an outcast at my own home though, I was an outcast everywhere.

I was recognized at school as "Shadow Freak". I was also called an idiot, retard, ect. because of my talent of either ditching classes or failing all of them.

The students were even worse.

I would hide out in the janitors closet, close to all those dangerous and poisonous chemicals, where nobody would find me and I would sit there the entire day. Trying to escape the others and just live in my own thoughts and time.

I know, I sound like some weirdo who never likes to talk to other people, but I had reason too! No one wanted to talk to me, so I most surely didn't want to talk to them, or see them for that matter!

Anyway, then I would walk back to my house, where I was usually home alone, and steal some food from the fridge and bring it to my bedroom.

Then my mom would come back drunk and in a daze, start insulting me and beating me, unless she had a guy home of course. But every moment of it was still burned into my brain that I wish I could just wash away.

But what could I do to stop it? How could I stop it? How could I drown those memories that were a part of my life?

I would go to school with long sleeved shirts, even during the hot blazing summers of Texas, and try to hide every point of my body in fear someone would find them, the bruises, and make fun of me.

I finally got sick of it at age 10, I ran away. I had packed up my few personal possessions, including a bracelet with a skull and crossbones on it that I owned. I liked it because it seemed to attract the shadows nearly as much as me and my mom hated it. So I grabbed all my stuff, stole my mom's purse for good measure, and headed to who knows where.

The first couple of days weren't so good, and by that I mean they were hell on Earth.

I was a hungry, tired, poor, runaway 10 year old that didn't know how to survive on her own.

Then I found it.

On the rural fringe of Dallas, Texas, I found it.

An abandon warehouse.

It wasn't a mansion or anything, but it had a roof and it was away from other people.

So walked into the building, and I put all my stuff in there and stood up straight.

I looked around at it, my new home, how walls nearly collapsing with all it molding, spider webs coloring the them as well, with light dancing through the slight splints in them. The floors decorated with cracks where small plants grew through. The entire place smelled of earth and dust, and it portrayed it in color as well.

And, as I stepped over the plants that seemed to quiver in terror of me, I sat down in the shadows, resting after all those days of being a runaway.

"Home sweet home," I said softly to myself as I laid my head against the wall weaved in dust and spider webs.

... Line ...

Six years later I'm sitting in the corner on an old couch, that was also my bed and dining table, that I had found on the side of the road. (This is how I had found all the furniture I had.)

I was eating a bag of chips that I stole from some vending machine at an awful restaurant a couple miles away.

I sat there, thinking back to those terrible days, weeks, years of my life.

I was remembering how I was announced dead a few years later I had run.

"Hope your happy mom, how much money did you receive for the end of my life!?" I asked, even though she wasn't here.

I groaned. I must be insane or something! Talking to myself about my shit life!

I mean, it has been alot better since I ran, but I wish I could have a normal life, and normal worries like boyfriends, or how my friend is ignoring me.

I snorted, 'friends', I thought.

It was bad how much of a foreign subject that was, because I had never really had a friend. Unless my old antenna tv that I stole and my bracelet count as friends.

I sat back in my uncomfortable couch, closing my eyes and trying not to think about all this depressing crap.

Then, suddenly I got this feeling. I know it sounds weird, but the shadows seemed like they were bending around.

I shot up, and my eyes jetted around the room to find the disturbance of the shadows.

The disturbance was right behind me. A scrawny, pale boy. He was wearing all black clothing with an aviators jacket, with black skinny jeans, a skull ring, and he had black rings around his black eyes. He looked like an Emo person from Italy. But, surprisingly, he still looked good.

Or maybe I am just insane.

This boy broke into my house! I felt the should have punched him in his pale face!

I didn't though, because there was something about him though, he could use the shadows like me. He was like me.

If he was anything like me then I knew his life was hell like mine.

"Who are you!?" I demanded of the strange boy, who could bend the shadows like me.

He looked up at me with a curious expression behind his pale features, "My name? Nico di Angelo."

I was about to respond to that with, 'I didn't ask for your name idiot!" But I was too busy freaking the fuck out over the weapon pointed directly over my heart.

It had appeared out of nowhere too! All he did was tap his ring and a sword appeared from it!

The sword, in my opinion, was gorgeous. It drawed in the shadows as much as myself. It was about 3 feet long, and was a striking shade of black down the entire length of it.

But that wasn't what I was thinking about, I was mainly thinking about how the sword was pointed at me.

He moved the sword quickly from my chest and slashed it quickly across my arm.

"OWWW!" I yelled out. "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

I look down at my arm to see the blood quickly dripping out of it. As it settled on the floor below me I felt a bit woozy.

He had put his sword away and brought out a little baggie with golden liquid in it.

"Sorry about that, had to check if you were a half blood," he said, his black hair sweeping over his eyes as he gave the bag to me. "Drink some of that and the cut should go away."

I was about to say something like, "You didn't drug it, did you?", because you wouldn't believe the shit I had gotten into with the motherfucking weirdos ou there. But I trusted him, which I thought was really stupid because he just damn cut me.

I drank some it cautiously, and a pleasant feeling rushed through me like it was invading my veins.

I tasted like the cookies I would steal from my mom.

Victory, Rebellion, and Pride.

"Why does it taste like cookies?" I asked of the boy.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "That's what it taste like to, huh?"

"Well yeah," I said, feeling a bit awkward. I felt like it was personal, no clue why I just did. "What's a half blood?"

"A child of a god," he said simply.

I frowned at him, "You mean like Jesus and stuff, because I don't believe in that."

I was hoping I didn't offend him by saying that, but, I had concluded, that if there was a 'God' then he would have made my mom all nice and cheery. And not all 'I hate you, go fall in a hole!', kind of person.

He shook his head, "Not God with a capital G, gods, like the Olympians."

I remembered learning about the Olympians in the 4th grade. I knew the basics of it, but not much. I did 'die' a couple years ago, so I didn't go to school long enough to learn much more about them.

I died so young, pity me! (Notice the sarcasm!)

I raised my eyebrows at him, "Sir, no offence, but what kind of drugs are you on!?"

"None of them."

I rolled my eyes, "Then, humor me, why do you believe Greek Myths are real?"

He smirked, "Maybe I should let Chiron tell you that."

"Woah!" I said jumping up. "I don't know who this Chiron is, but I still have questions!"

He was about to say something, but I kept going.

"How do you know how to work with the shadows like me? Why are you here? Why-?"

"One question at a time," he interrupted.

"How do you bend the shadows like me?" I asked.

A look of realization dawned over his face.

He muttered something in a different language which I, surprisingly, knew some.

I caught words of, "Hades," and "Shadows."

Real fucking nice words, if I may add. Damn Hades and Shadows, is he trying to murder me!?

He frowned in my direction, still muttering in the other language, but I was sick of it.

"Why can't you talk in the same language at me, as it is _my house_!" I yelled at him.

He raised his eyebrows at me, I knew why too. 'House?' he was probably thinking, but I ignored his insult to my home.

I walked up to him, "Answer my damn questions!"

He smiled at me without any humor, "Bend the shadows? Because I am a child of Hades."

"Hades, the god of death?" I asked, as he was confusing me greatly with all this mythology stuff.

He gave me a glare and shouted back, "He is not the god of death! He is the god of the underworld!"

I put both my hands in front of me and backed away a bit, "Chill out dude."

His glared died down to a not so murderous level, "I would say you were a child of him too but..."

"Woah, hold your horses mister!" I said. "I am most certainly not a child of a god!"

"Well not of him, you don't seem to be a child of the underworld. Not much of a deathly aura, but..."

He drawled on, completely ignoring my argument.

"But what?" I asked of him.

He shook his head in confusion, "I have no clue, you should've been claimed by now! Percy is going to flip the fuck out when he hears the gods broke their promise, but that isn't the issue. We have to get you to Camp Half Blood tonight."

I stared at him in shock, "Tonight!? Are you insane? You randomly barge into my warehouse, cut me, and ask me to go to some camp with you!? I am sorry but no thank you sir, I have a life here!"

Okay, that last part was kind of a lie. I didn't have much of a life here. Here everybody thought I was dead, so what good could I do. I wasn't smart either, for a sixteen year old I have the education of a ten year old, as a result of me running away.

He snorted too, as if he knew what I was thinking. "Yeah, some life you have here! Your living in the middle of no-"

He didn't finish the sentence as I had already punched him in the face.

Anger surged through me, as if it were charging me like a battery.

He insulted my home.

I stared down at the boy, who seemed to be taken by shock by my sudden release of madness.

He took out his sword, but I didn't care as dug the tip of it into my skin suddenly. Pushing it against me hard enough that it most likely broke skin.

"Kill me! It's not like I give a damn!" I yelled, being stupid and reluctant, even though the odds weren't in my favor. (When were they?) "What will Chiron think?"

I didn't know who Chiron was, but I felt like that would stop him from stabbing me.

He glared at me, which I guess was supposed to affect me, for a small amount of time before turning his sword back into a skull ring.

We didn't talk for a while, until I got up from the couch and started to pack up my stuff.

"What are you doing?" He asked, probably still pissed at me.

I glared at him, "Well, it's not like it was a lie when you said I didn't have a life here. So I am going to camp with you."


	2. My Former Friend and Odd Visions

"Sooooo, what kind of friends do you have at this camp," I asked him after he explained about all the greek stuff in his life.

His frowned in my way, "I don't have any friends."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "I get that, I never had any friends either. Well except for one..." And I stopped talking. Because it had been so long since I had seen him that I didn't even want to think about it. I didn't know why I had brought it up.

I could tell he was still curious about the whole thing, but I didn't give him the chance to say anything.

"Ready to go!" I exclaimed.

He looked around the sad, dark building. "What about all the furniture?"

I smiled slightly as I looked over my home. Though it didn't show much, these were a symbol of me finding a new life away from her, but now I was about ot find another life. "Leave it for the next runaway."

Then I turned towards him, "Ready to go my shadow friend!"

He rolled his eyes, "Real creative."

I shrugged, "Not my specialty, creativity."

And that was the truest thing I have ever stated, not that original to runaway, is it?

"I should've known."

"Is that an insult!"

"Did it sound like one?"

"Kinda!"

"Then it probably was."

I rolled my eyes at .him, just like he did, and asked him how we would be getting to this camp.

"Shadow travel," He stated like he was anticipating some kind of reaction.

"Cool," I said, shrugging. "Shadows are the shit."

He looked at me like I was crazy, "That is the first and last time I will ever hear that."

"I often do that," I responded as he grabbed my wrist.

I noted in my head that Nico sure as hell doesn't like physical contact as we shadow traveled out of that depressing place.

It was awesome.

Meaning I was in awe of it.

For the part of it where I could keep my eyes open, it was really dark and... shadowy.

It was also creepy as hell.

But, since I was already use to creepy things, it was fan-fucking-tastic.

I arrived at the camp, and I was completely overwhelmed. So I tried to focus on one thing.

All the tables in front of me.

The varieties were odd, the amount of people ranging on each of them were dramatically different then some other ones.

But, the weird part was, they all looked similar at each of the tables.

_"If this turns out to be some Weird Ass Shit I am ditching," _I thought idly, until my eyes stuck on one person.

Oh Damn.

Oh No.

Not him.

He caught my eyes and I realized everybody was looking at me, the room completely silent.

I didn't care though.

His pupils seemed to grow slightly around his brown eyes as he saw me, most likely out of shock.

How could he, the only friend I had ever had, be here?

Just my luck, fuck!

And he knows all of that shit about my past too! Well, I guess I shouldn't be the one shocked, I am the one who was proclaimed dead. Not him.

I didn't notice that he was out of his chair. I didn't notice I was walking towards him till I was about one foot in front of him.

I didn't know what the fuck to do, hug him? Punch him and ditch the place? Say, "Nice to see you after all these years!"?

"Faith?" he asked softly, though his voice could be heard by everybody in the dead silent room.

"L- Leo," I choked out, still overwhelmed.

I let my eyes swiftly look up and down him, and then settled them back where they used to be.

Let's just say Leo changed, and he changed **_alot._**

I'm not sure what I was expecting after 8 years, you would think that I would expect him to change.

But, no, I expected him to 3rd grade boy.

To say the least, he looked less like a Christmas elf now, though he still had slightly pointed ears. Not that I minded though, I thought they were extremely cute, as was the rest of him. (Don't you dare fucking thing of it like _that!_") He was less scrawny too, but he was still pretty damn scrawny.

He had changed, that was obvious, but I don't think he changed just physically.

"Do you know her Leo?" I heard a voice ask him from across the room.

I didn't turn around to see where it came from though.

What the fuck am I doing, I thought. I shouldn't be acting like this!

I straightened my posture and tried to look normal as I finally teared my eyes away from him and glided them over to the voice.

Why the hell does everybody here look like some damned supermodel!?

I guess I shouldn't be complaining about something that dumb, but, seriously! I look like some dirty runaway, which I am, and all these people look like they could be celebrities.

Well _most _of them do, I caught the gaze of some that were a, ummm, how do I put this? Not the prettiest pig in the pen. (Yes, I did really mean to use pigs for the comparison.)

I looked at the boy in question, who had been sitting at one of the lonely tables. He had untidy black hair and striking sea green eyes. He had tan skin and was very, very muscular. He looked like a some model for a beach magazine! But, besides his extreme hotness, he had an aura of power coming off of him and he seemed to be the leader of this place, whatever it is.

"Oh, you mean my third grade buddy, well, you see, his meet me in the second grade and then he ran-away again and had to go to a different school. Then I 'died', so he is probably wondering how I am here."

I turned to Leo, "Did I sum it up right?"

Then I nearly died of laughter.

Why? I have no fucking clue. Maybe it was just the way that answer sounded and how dumb this all was. Maybe it because of my insanity.

I finally stopped laughing, "Sorry I probably sound insane? Right? I usually sound like that, being dead for several years does that to you."

I had to fight the smile coming onto my face as the pool boy looked at me like I was insane.

Then a image flashed in front of my eyes.

I saw the boy and a blonde girl walking around some fiery, awful, dark place. I could feel the misery of the image right where I was.

Then it was gone, it was gone as quickly as it came.

"You're Percy Jackson!" I spouted, not knowing how the fuck I knew that.

Then I spun on my heel, not bothering to see his reaction, and turned to the other person I had seen in the image, a blonde haired girl with intelligent grey eyes.

"And you're Annabeth Chase!"

Then, not knowing where the fuck I learned this, I turned back to Percy and kept spitting out more shit about him.

"Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Retriever of the Master Bolt, Savior of Thalia's Tree, Holder of the Sky, Survivor of the Labyrinth, Particapater in the Second Titan War, Object of the Great Prophecy, Savior of Olympus, Survivor of The Roman Camp, Survivor of Tartarus!"

I turned to Annabeth and spouted out all the stuff about her that I knew somehow, and then the shadows seemed to take over me as I blacked out.

**-I LIKE TO BREAK DA LINES-**

I knew I was awake, but I didn't bother to open my eyes and see if it had been all a dream.

I seriously doubted it though, not once in my life had I had a dream so vivid. Probably because I lived in a land of darkness.

I heard a couple of voices in the background as I thought of these, but not until I heard one line of it did I care to listen.

"I don't understand how she could have known all that Annabeth!?" I heard Percy say in a hushed whisper.

"I don't either," she mumbled. "And, why hasn't her godly parent claimed her yet?"

"Why doesn't she look like any of the gods or goddesses kids?"

Okay, back the fuck up there bitch! Was that a damn insult!? Because, from my understanding, gods and goddesses were supposed to be attractive. And, by what he just said, he was implying I wasn't.

Why the fuck do I think, or care, about this shit!?

But, I stayed in my bed and didn't try to punch him and fail miserably, no need to tell them I was listening in.

"I don't know either Percy! This is all too confusing! Maybe we should actually talk to her before asking all these questions?"

Oh fuck, they are going to find out I have been eavesdropping!

I imagine Percy nodded his head because not a few seconds later did I hear footsteps walking in the opposite direction.

Nearly sighing in relief that they didn't find me, I opened my eyes a couple minutes later. I looked around to see several other people here as well, lying on something like hospital beds, and lying under a tent.

I got up slowly, still registering all of it.

I saw a brush next to me that I quickly snatched and used to brush out my hair.

I looked in the mirror besides me as the brush slide down my hair, catching itself occasionally on a knot.

I braided it to the side, watching as I weaved the golden pieces into a messy side braid.

Then I set the hairbrush down gently, like I didn't want to hurt it.

I glanced up at the mirror, watching my dark eyes stare back at me.

Those dark, grey eyes boring into me in a way I couldn't understand, though they were my eyes. Unlike Annabeth's grey eyes, mine reflected something quite different from that. Mine looked like they were trying to be black, but they couldn't be. Because there was just to much light out there for them to be.

But, for most people, that isn't what they see when they notice my eyes. It was the tiny, dull golden specks in them that made them stick out.

I smiled sadly at the mirror, remembering when my eyes didn't look like this. When they were full of energy.

It's been a while since I've seen that look in them.

The 3rd grade to be exact.

Then I heard a voice behind me, "Bit conceited are we?"

I turned around immediately, knowing that I was blushing to the max as I looked at Leo Valdez.

"I'm not conceited, you big dork." I mumbled back, causing him to laugh.

"I beg to differ, you seem to have been staring at yourself for 5 minutes in that mirror."

I raised my eyebrows at him, "And, you have been standing there for 5 minutes watching me?"

He shrugged with a smile still on his face, "A fish has got to swim."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Still an awful flirt, got that down. So, fishy, why were you here in the first place?"

"Chiron said something about wanting to see you."

"Should I be scared?"

"Terrified."

I smiled back at him. "Chiron is...?"

"The centaur," he supplied.

I remember seeing a centaur, but, if you didn't notice, that wasn't the main centerpiece of that night.

"After this meeting, I'm going to have to catch up with you. Tell you why I am not dead." I, said as if writing the date, not like that, in stone, as we walked out of the infirmary.

He smiled, "And I tell you why it's such a shocker I am still alive."


	3. Talking to Chiron and The Kidnapped

**OMG guys I am sooooooo sorry for how long it took me to finish this. I have been really busy, and it took me a while to make this the way I wanted it. I hope it is good, as it took, like, as month to finish it. But I have been trying to do other things sooooo... yeah! Please review! Constructive Criticism is appreciated, but no serious flames. Let's keep the review moderated, even though this story is rated M.**

**Anyhow, back to the story!**

"What is your name," Chiron said, clearly trying to start out simple.

"Faith."

"What is your last name?"

"I prefer not to use my last name," I said formally.

I could tell he was curious, I can tell when people are, but he didn't push it.

"Do you have any talents?"

I smirked, "Do they have to be legal?"

"I did say any."

I didn't have the best talents, I mean, had gotten good at hiding and stealing while I was 'dead.'

That may be the worst and most cowardice thing anyone has ever said.

I had other talents besides that, I liked to sing alot, but I wouldn't reveal that on my life. Music was sacred to me. It was a way to express myself.

Wow, I sounded emo there for a second. Now that is horrifying.

"Well, I have a knack for stealing things, and I can hide really well, even in the most obvious places." I said, then added. "But, besides that, I don't have many talents. I'm a loser of my own nature."

He frowned slightly, but, thankfully, didn't say any more on that.

He glanced down at my wrist and asked, "May I see you bracelet?"

I quickly clasped my hand over my bracelet, trying to hide it, which had mostly been hidden under my leather jacket.

I wonder how he saw it?

I was reluctant to give it over, because my bracelet was special to me. I still remembered how I got it.

**-Flashback**-

I was sitting on the curb with none other then the 3rd grade, Leo Valdez, who was drawing something.

"What are you making?" I asked in anticipation, leaning over to see it.

He leaned over with me, still hiding. "I am not showing it to you until I'm done!"

I sighed dramatically, leaning back over to where I was. "You know, I don't want you getting into... trouble for being home late." Leo said slowly, as if chosing each word carefully.

I flinched, though he had tried not to say it like that, we both knew what 'trouble' was.

It meant being hit and insulted and not being able to do anything about it. Because I was too afraid to do anything about it.

I was kinda upset at him for saying that, it made me want to say something mean like, "Well at least I have a home!" but this was a lie and I tried not to insult Leo. (This being one of the hardest things I have ever done)

I sighed again, but this time it was real, and said. "I don't care what that bitch thinks, she would have done it either way."

Leo had gotten used to my swearing, as I used it daily. But he still looked up at me with sad eyes, not because of the swear, but because he wanted to stoop her, my mother.

But he knew he couldn't, I told he I didn't want anyone else knowing.

If anyone else knew I would be more of an outcast and I would have to go to an orphanage like Leo, as I never knew my father or any other family of mine.

Sometimes, Leo and I would sit here and we would just pretend we were in one of those superhero movies. Where someday our dads will save us and they would be superheroes and we would go on awesome adventures with them.

But we both knew that was never going to happen, though, now that I think about it, we were pretty damn close. We kinda do have superpowers, and he has gone amazing adventures.

I glanced over at Leo, who had returned to messing with whatever it was this time, I got a glance of his long, nimble fingers repetitively brushing the pencil on the paper.

"Come on, Valdez! Just one little looksy?"

He looked at her like she was crazy, "_Looksy? _How desperate are you?"

"I wouldn't say desperate, I would say... motivated."

"Motivated?"

"Yes, any objections."

He smirked, "None at all."

And he returned to drawing.

Though I hadn't been paying much attention to him anymore, my attention had turned to somebody else.

It was a man, who had been sitting directly in front of them across the street, that was now making their way over to them.

He had curly black hair, striking blue eyes, and was very tall. He had an interesting phone, as two snakes were on the top of it, hissing back and forth between each other and he had shoes with wings on them!

I shook Leo's arm and whispered to him, "Look at that guy!"

The man, though, was already by us.

I, as the curious child I was, asked. "Are those real snakes!?"

_"Of course we are real!" _One of the snakes exclaimed.

_"George! They are just curious!" _The other snake said.

_"You know, I could forgive you, kid, if you had a mouse I could have."_

_"GEORGE!"_

_"Sorry Martha!"_

The man sighed and told them off before turning to us again.

"Yes, child, they are real."

"Can your shoes really fly!?" Leo asked.

I heard the snakes muttering something, but I ignored them as the man let his shoes' wings fluttered a bit before letting him float above the ground.

"That's awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Are you Jesus?" Leo asked, his impish features lighting up.

I face-palmed while the man laughed loudly.

"No, I am Hermes."

That was an... odd name, "What do you want from us anyway?" I asked sharply, as Leo frowned at me.

"Oh! Yes!" He quickly dug in his pockets before pulling out a bracelet.

It was simple bracelet with made out of a black leather, but it had a skull and crossbones that were a bit scary.

But scary was my game.

"Is that for me?" I asked as he gave it to me.

He nodded his head.

"Why?" I asked.

His smile faltered a bit on his elfish features, "Let's just say... I owed something to your father."

"My father?!" I asked, jumping up. "What do you owe to him?"

He shrugged, "He has my shrine, so I felt I should... do something."

This, of course, left me very confused.

"Are you sure you aren't Jesus?" Leo asked. "I mean, you have a shrine."

His smile came back, "I am sure I am not Jesus."

"I would feel pretty bad if you were Jesus," I said.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Why?"

I smiled, "Because, I wouldn't believe in you."

He didn't say anything to that he just walked a considerable distance away before disappearing.

Leo shook his head in amazement, "He has to be Jesus, no one else could do that sort of stuff."

Though, while he thought that over, he had left his drawing unprotected. Just long enough for me to snatch it from him.

"I GOT THE PICTURE!" I exclaimed.

I jumped up and ran away from Leo who was hot on my heels.

I hid behind a tree just long enough to get a glance of it, a picture of a flying boat, before he snatched it away from me.

"That's a nice picture," I said with a smirk.

He frowned at me, "Not funny, Faith."

I hid my smirk as much as possible. "This one of your dream projects, Valdez?"

He blushed. "No."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Yeah, cause that is totally believable." And then I got serious, "But, I think you could do it, Valdez."

He gave me another looked that said, 'Now I know you are crazy,' "Are you serious?"

"Serious Serious."

"I don't think that's a thing."

"I don't think I care."

He smiled at me and said, "You keep it."

I shook my head and shoved it into his arms, "You need an outline for the project."

**-Line-**

Now that I think about it, I realized I had been in the presence of a god who knew my dad that was another god.

A god who can't just fucking claim me.

I snapped back into reality though when Chiron asked me if I was alright.

We sat there in silence for a few more seconds before I decided to take off my bracelet and hand it to him without another word.

He studied it for a few moments before twist the skull and crossbones on the bracelet.

Let's just say I didn't expect what happened.

The skull and crossbones turned into a weaponry set. Two daggers and a sword in a leather belt, that had once been the leather strap to my bracelet but had grown. The sword was placed to the side of the belt, with the daggers on either side of it. The sword was similar to Nico's sword, a bit shorter but clearly made out of the same material.

"Stygian Iron," I said loudly.

He raised an eyebrow, "How did you know that?"

"Nico had one of these in Tartarus," I whispered, my head looking at the table, as the words coming out of my mouth before I could register it. "The Ghost King, Son of Hades, a Survivor of Tartarus, and a Savior of Olympus."

I looked up to see Chiron's shocked expression.

He had been trying to make me feel normal before, I knew it, but I am just too much of a weirdo, an outcast, to not be normal. Even for a demigod.

Images flashed in front of my eyes as if they were implanted into my brain. It was Nico, walking, no trudging, through Tartarus.

But it was so much worse then Percy's or Annabeth's version of it.

I never thought it could be true, but it was, because Nico saw the true version of Tartarus. Tartarus wasn't a normal hell, it was a monster hell, and it was made to be like it. The poisonous air damaging your body with every breath you took, the misery making you insane.

I was seeing what Percy and Annabeth saw, but this was a hundred times worse. I felt like I was there myself.

I felt myself slip out of the chair I had been sitting on, getting up from the to get on all fours.

My eyes were closed as I tried to get a hold of myself. I felt my body shaking as the images came into my head like a river. I took deep, shaky breaths, trying to stop all the images from flowing into my head, from planted themselves in there, my brain.

I opened my eyes, looking up to see Chiron's shocked expression and others surrounding me. There was somebody bending down besides me, as if seeing if I was okay. My eyes wandered the crowds in front of me, I picked out Leo in the front of all of them, our eyes catching, his full of concern. I got up quickly and pushed myself away from all of them, sprinting out the door.

How long had I been out? What did I do while I my mind was getting invaded? How much did the others see of it?

These questions ran through my mind as I ran.

My lungs hurt from my constant sprinting across the entire camp. I didn't know where I was running, I just knew I had to get away.

I'm a freak. I'm to weird to be among the weirdest of people.

I stopped for a moment, catching my breath, before realizing where I was.

I was in the forest.

I backed up into a tree, sitting down besides it.

Of course, just my fucking luck. I'm in a forest full of vicious monsters without any training or weapons.

I slowed down my breathing, I should be fine. The shadows are here, this is my home territory.

I sat there for a moment, before realizing that being in moral danger made me forget what had only happened a few minutes ago. Or at least what I think was a couple minutes ago, it could have been half a hour for all I know.

I pushed it out of my mind while a new thought struck me.

_'I'm weak, I ran away instead of facing my problems."_

Why the fuck do I always do this?

I run away, I can't just take it like a man. (Though I am a girl)

It pisses me off, I can't even hold myself up.

I ran away from the campers, I ran away from my mom...

And that's where I stop my train of thought.

I won't let that bitch affect me any more then she has.

I scaled the tree, trying to find a suitable branch that I could rest on, as I had no clue how to get out of the forest. Climbing trees was really easy for me, first, I had a lot of practice with it as it was trees were my bed before I found the warehouse, and, second, nearly starving for 6 years can make you a bit underweight. (Notice the sarcasm)

I climbed up about 13 feet before I found a branch to sit on. I propped my head against the trunk of the tree, thanking the gods that it was summer.

I sat there for about 20 minutes, looking at the stars.

_'Holy shit, it's already nightfall,"_ I thought.

How long have I been gone? What are the others doing?

"Like I give a damn what the others are doing," I said aloud as I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep.

**...**

I woke up screaming, on the ground, (Don't ask me how or when I got there!) from the visions of Tartarus that I had while I slept.

I was shaking like crazy and I still saw the images flash before my eyes.

Not only that my entire body hurt like a fucking bitch, damn trees. (I'm such an environmentalist!)

I got up, ignoring how much my body was screaming at me not to, and walked over to the edge of the tree just to sit down again.

I sat there, taking in quick, shallow breaths.

It's so nice to be a demigod! I didn't get have these damned dreams before I arrived here!

Then I saw a light flashing through out the trees.

"Faith!" I heard a boy yell.

Leo?

My breath hitched, as I froze against the tree.

I had no clue why the fuck di Angelo was out here looking for me, but I didn't want to.

I heard footsteps running towards him.

"You heard that too?"

Nico? Why was everybody out here?

I was wondering whether or not I should shout back to them, when I felt something grab me from behind.

"LEO! NI-!" I yelled.

A hand was placed firmly over my mouth to make all my yelling mumbled and softened.

I squirmed around like a fish on land, trying to find a way to get free.

"Don't squirm, darling, it will only forestall the inevitable," a cold, smooth female voice said.

I squirmed around more before getting a hold of myself, stopping my movement all together, before placing a kick behind behind me hard enough against my kidnapper's leg to make it drop me as she yelled out in pain.

And I ran.

My entire body was in raging pain, my head was pounding, and I had no clue where I was heading. But I ran faster then satyr after a wood nymph.

I heard the lady yelling behind me, something about defiance? But I didn't care, I kept running and running, not caring about the flames that seemed to be burning my lungs.

I just ran, like usually.

Until I ran into somebody and we tumbled to the ground.

I quickly got up and offered my hand to the person, who I noticed, was Leo Valdez.

"We have to get out of here Leo!" I yelled to him as he took my hand. "We have to have to get back to camp!"

The shadows around us engulfed us, as if obeying my command, and sent us back to camp.

I had the same rush of adrenaline I had the first time, but it was quite different being the driver shadow traveling then being the passenger.

I also realized that it was kinda hard to focus on shadow traveling when it was happening.

But, we ended up in front of the Big House, or at least that's what Percy called it, and, as usual, everybody saw it and I looked like a complete dork.

And I accused Leo of being one, I am like the master of dorkesty! (Don't tell Leo that)

I quickly got up from the ground, dragging Leo up with me, before I quickly let go of his hand, and turned to the others that were watching me.

Leo stared at me in shock, "Did you just shadow travel?"

The shadow travel ride hadn't made the sharp pains coursing through out my entire body hurt any less. So I said something along the lines of, "Uh, ummm, maybe?" because I wasn't really paying any attention.

Everything around me felt dizzy, as if any moment I may tumble foward and not be able to get up, "Is it normal to feel dizzy after having horrifying nightmares about monster hell, falling down 13 feet from a tree, nearly getting kidnapped, and maybe shadow traveling minutes later?"

The world around me started to spin, as if I was on a roller-coaster, and I fell forward, but I was caught by someone. Probably Leo.

I probably would have complained about it, if everything wasn't turning darker and darker, even though it didn't want it too.

I tried to yell out against it, but my mouth felt like cotton and it felt awkward to talk.

So I accepted it, as I fell in to a dark, forced sleep.


	4. Nico di Angelo is Gay for Percy

You know, from Percy's side of the story, his life got somewhat better when he got to camp. Or at least it didn't suck ass.

I should have expected, with my horrible luck, it wouldn't go that way for me.

My point was not only proved more when I woke up, once again, in the infirmary, my brain feeling like it was being shot, stabbed, ran over, and burned all at the same time.

"Fuck," I said under my breath in pain as I propped myself against the end of the bed.

I noted that it was most likely mid-noon from the level of activity and the amount of sun. I also noted that Leo was sitting by my bedside, totally zoned out in the opposite direction.

"Hey Valdez!" I said rather loudly, only contributing more to my headache.

His head snapped over to me and a look of confusion and relief passed through his face.

"Faith, your awake? The Apollo kids said it would be at least a week..." He trailed off.

A smile passed through my lips despite my efforts, "I usually break the rules of expectations."

"You could say that again, I have never seen anyone with a more shitty first day at Camp Half-Blood."

I laughed a laugh that only Leo could get out of me and said. "The gods know that I have had the exact same thoughts."

He handed me a cup of ambrosia, which I was only to eager to have.

It tasted the same: Victory, Rebellion, and Pride.

A smile passed on my face that disappeared so quickly as a thought passed through my head that immediately made me forget my happy-go-lucky mood and jump out of the bed, though this hurt so much more then just laying on it. (I ignored it though.)

"Leo! A girl! She-She-!"

"You need to lie down, Faith, Chiron would be pissed if I let you just go walking around Camp just after you wake up," he responded a lot more seriously than I though Leo Valdez could be.

"But a girl tried to kidnap me! I need to find her! I need-!"

"You need to lie down," said a female voice behind Leo that I recognized as Annabeth.

Suddenly, I felt shameful, I shouldn't be acting like this to these people who were clearly just trying to be nice.

"Look, Annabeth, I never meant to freak everybody-."

"You never freaked anybody out," she interrupted.

Anger surged through me, I don't care how nice they were being to me, I **won't **be lied to, "Annabeth, there is no need to lie to me when I know the truth."

A look of anger passed through Annabeth's face, which horrifyingly reminded me of my mother's.

"Look guys, I'm fine, seriously." I reassured them, getting over my initial shock about Annabeth's expression.

Annabeth just nodded and walked out without another word.

"Gods, what's up with her?" I asked Leo, who I was now sitting next to.

He sighed, "She doesn't trust you, mostly because the satyrs are saying some interesting things about you..."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well..." he hesitated. "They said you smell like a monster."

I let out a small laugh and said, "I don't smell that bad, this-!"

"Not in that sense," He interrupted with a laugh. "You smell perfectly fine to the rest of us, in the least creepiest way possible-."

"It was already super creepy," I clarified with a playful smirk.

He rolled his eyes, "Terrific. Now, back to the creepy stuff, the satyrs smell differently to the rest of us. So, to them, you smell like a monster."

I tried to search through the knowledge of Percy to back up the whole 'satyr smell' thing, and, sure enough, I did.

"Oh yeah, I remember Percy noting something like that."

Suddenly Leo seemed to be really uncomfortable sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What is it, Leo?" I asked.

"Well that's reason number two why she doesn't trust you."

I raised an eyebrow at him that said, _'Which__ was?'_ that Leo understood and answered.

"Well, your connection with Tartarus is kinda creepy to her, not as much with Nico or Jason, but she has kinda convinced the others..." He trailed off, but I understood it enough.

My body got stiff at the comment, pure rage flowing all over my body like a drug that makes you super pissed.

She think I am some kind of monster mutant from Tartarus.

That's two things Annabeth has in common with my mother, except my mother didn't know of Tartarus.

Fuck that little bitch.

I got up very slowly from the bed and walked, at the same pace, out of the infirmary.

I didn't hear Leo's footsteps behind me, so I broke into a run as soon as I wasn't under the tent.

I didn't know who or what I was searching for, but I knew I would know when I saw it or them. This being one of the weirdest things I have ever thought.

I stopped at the beach, where I saw Nico sitting under the shade of a tree, avoiding the people who were giving yips and yaps of enjoyment at said beach.

My anger had settled down some as I sat down next to him, in silence for only a few moments, before saying anything.

"You know, I don't whether I should punch you, and horribly fail, or thank you."

He raised a single eyebrow at me, but didn't say anything in response.

"I mean, I have mixed feelings about this whole 'camp' thing. It seemed a lot easier to be dead."

He sighed, as if he agreed with me, turned to me, and said, "No offence, but why are you sitting by me?"

I let out a small laugh and said. "I don't really know. Maybe it is because you don't think I am a monster-thing... And I need to tell you something."

He glanced my way, waiting for what it was.

"I know about your feelings for Percy."

Now, I hadn't meant to, but during the whole Tartarus vision thing, I had learned a lot of things about Nico. Some were more private, like the one in question...

I saw him pale, which I believed to be impossible of him and his already pale enough skin, as he let out a choking sort of noise, similar to one of a dying animal. "What," he croaked in horror.

"I never meant to know in the first place, it's just the whole Tartarus thing. But, anyway, I swear it on the River of Styx I won't tell anybody. I respect you too much to do that."

A faint rumble of thunder could be hear in the distance as I made the promise.

He looked over at me, seeming to have calm down a lot, and said, "Do you have any idea what that means?"

A smile threatened to flash across my face as I said, "Just as much as you do." Then I jumped up and said, "Look, buddy, I gotta go and 'find' some clean clothing, because this is just gross." I said, making finger quotation marks around 'find.'

"What do you mean 'find'?" Nico asked.

I smiled as I got up from the ground, "It means stealing, my one true talent behind being amazing at hide and seek."

* * *

After I had successfully stolen a camp shirt, along with other clothing, but lets not talk about that, that looked horrible with my black leather jacket, from the camp store. I had the 'honor' of 'meeting' Percy Jackson, though I knew nearly everything about him, who was supposed to be showing me around camp. Like I wanted to talk to a guy who thought I was part monster.

"How did you get that shirt? I didn't think you had any drachmas," he asked as we walked around camp.

"Are you sure you want know the answer to that?"

"I'm going to take that as a no," and we continued walking in silence for a pretty long period of time before I said.

"I already know just as much about camp as you do, why do I have to receive a tour?" I asked annoyed, as I didn't want to walk near a person who thought I was a monster mutant. (Thought the title has a nice ring to it)

"Chiron wanted you to be treated like a normal camper."

I sighed, "And by requesting that, he has resulted in me feeling as much of an outcast as ever."

He smirked, "That's life at Camp Half-Blood for you!"

I couldn't hold back the faintest smile stretching across my face, "It pretty much has been torture so far, and I seriously mean I nearly got tortured."

"What do you mean-?"

"I almost got kidnapped, neither of us know what was running through that bitches mind."

"Thai t's surprising as it seems you know what's running through everybody's mind."

I stopped my walking, partially in shock at the sudden change of topic, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!"

"I mean you going around and taking our memories as if they were your own!"

"I didn't mean to, now can you stop acting like a bitch! Or, in other words, _Annabeth!_"

"That's my girlfriend your talking about there!"

"Yeah, well to me, she so far has been a downright bitch!"

"You were sneaking around our minds!"

"As I said before, without any choice, you ass! I'm sorry if I am too much of a monster for you and your _girlfriend, _but _I _have heard that enough about myself without you contributing!" I yelled. "You know what, fuck this, I don't need to listen to your dumb ass conclusions!" I then flipped him off with both of my middle fingers and, somewhat accidentally, shadow traveled out of there.

So, just so you know, shadow travel doesn't get any easier with practice.

It was still insanely difficult to stay focused while traveling and not end up in China.

But, after all the shit I'd been through these last couple of days, I refused to make my day any more shittier.

So, I ended up sprawling out of the shadows, into a very awkward situation.

I had shadow traveled in on Jason and Piper making out, in what I supposed was the Zeus cabin.

Like, it was full on making out, Jason didn't have his shirt on (How the fuck am I not supposed to find that a bit distracting?), and it seemed like I had walked in on the two preparing to have sex.

Gross.

So, yeah, I tried my best to hide, but Piper saw me anyway.

"What the fuck are _you_ doing _here_!?" She shrieked.

She said 'you' like it was a dirty word, or an insult, and it made me want to punch her teeth in to her pretty little, not-so-virgin mouth.

My sassy side wanted to say, _'What I was fucking doing was watching you two nearly fucking."_

But my sassy side was kinda being taken over by my blushy side. (You never want to see my blushy side.)

"I-I was, ummmmmm, sha-shadow-."

I was interrupted by the loud, echoing sound of a door slamming.

I looked over at Jason, who was still shirtless, and noticed he had a confused and shocked expression. I am sadly getting used to making people look like this.

"Look man, I'm truly sorry that I made you miss your, ummm, 'personal' time with Piper, but I messed up shadow traveling so..." I kinda let that hang there, feeling the intensity of the awkward moment with Jason, who was still shirtless. (Did I mention he was shirtless, tan, and fucking ripped?) "You know, I'll be on my way."

I turned to leave, but a strong hand clasped on my forearm and I turned around to see still Jason Grace.

"Sorry about Piper," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "She kinda believes what Annabeth-"

I silenced him by raising a hand up as if warding off the words to some place else, "It's okay, Jason, I'm used to it." I said, looking straight into his piercing blue eyes. "But, thank you, for not thinking I'm possessed, or whatever the fuck it is that they think."

I turned, once again, to walk towards the door, but Jason said something that made me stay behind.

"You know, you could tell us."

"Tell you what?" I asked, my head still facing the direction of the door.

"Your past, it seems to have been bothering you."

I visibly flinched at the idea of it, "Thanks, Jason, for the offer," I said as I opened the door, "But the only person who knows that kind of stuff about me is Leo, and he is the only one I intend to keep that secret with."

And with that, I walked outside from Cabin 1.

* * *

**Hey there loyal readers! Thanks for reading my new chapter! And, to clarify, Faith doesn't have a crush on Jason or Nico, she was pointing out how hot she thought he was. Because, lets be real here, we all think Jason, Percy, Nico, and Leo are the hottest motha-fuckas to ever live on this planet and that the official drawings of them are really, really off. PLEASE REVIEW MY BELOVED READERS!**


	5. Born to be a Monster

By the time I got away from that horribly awkward situation, the bell rang across camp for dinner.

As I made my way to the pavilion, I wondered where I would be sitting.

The question was answered when I got there, when Chiron asked me to sit at the table where he and Mr.D ate. The table, and all the others, were full to the brim, probably containing nearly every food known to man.

I just nodded back a reply before making my way over there silently.

The entire place was loud and crazy. There were people laughing, people crying, and people fighting.

But I did none of this, I just sat there in silence.

When people started to give their offerings to the fire, I filled my plate up about halfway before going to the fire and dumping it all in there.

I didn't eat much then, though I was very hungry. All I had was an apple and some water, and I was swell.

My gaze kept glancing around to the other tables: Annabeth was having a lively debate with her siblings, Percy was just stuffing about as much food as possible in his mouth, Nico was eating just as little as I was, Leo was joking around with his siblings, with that impish smile that had plastered his face since the day I had met him, and there was Jason, who was just eating.

I felt very awkward sitting there, especially whenever my eyes met with other people's. I didn't like attention, and, sadly, I had been receiving a lot of it since I arrived at camp.

People seemed to be giving glares whenever they saw me sitting there, and I had gotten enough of it, so, halfway in between dinner, I stood up and made my way out of there, noting that everybody's eyes trailing me as I did so.

I walked over to the lake, where I sat down in the sand and watched the waves roll.

I stiffened as I felt a warm hand press against my shoulders.

"Hey, dude, it's okay. Just me," Leo said as he sat next to me, his hand now removed from my shoulder.

"What do you want, Charmander?" I asked. (Yes, I played Pokemon when I was little.)

He laughed, "Charmander? Do you have any other Pokemon nicknames for the others?"

He had coaxed a smile out of me with his laugh. "Yeah, Jason is Pikachu and Nico is Haunter."

"Would that make Percy Squirtle?" Leo asked.

I laughed, "No, Percy isn't cool enough to be a Pokemon."

He frowned slightly, "You know he isn't that bad."

"I beg to differ. He believes me to be a monster from hell, though I don't blame him, or any of them, for believing so," I said.

"Wait-What?" Leo asked, shocked. "You didn't just call yourself a monster!"

I shrugged, "I'll leave a scar on this Earth, no matter how I avoid it. I honestly believe that everyone has a monster inside of them, it just depends if you let it take you over."

"And you think you have?" Leo completed.

"I feel that I'm currently turning into one, I think that's what people call growing up," I joked.

He rolled his eyes in a way that made my heart flutter.

Wait, my heart_ fluttered_?

"Yeah, well, I feel like I could got back to being dead and it would be a lot better then this," I admitted, annoying my heart that seemed to be part butterfly.

"Way to be optimistic," he jokingly praised.

"Is it bad to speak the truth, Leo Valdez?" I ask.

"In some scenarios."

We sat there in silence for a while, just watching the tide roll onto the beach in a mesmerizing way.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked.

"I've told you this before, and that was a completely random question." I commented, while rolling my eyes.

"1. That was in the 3rd grade-" Leo started.

"I remember yours," I interrupted.

"What is it then?" he demanded.

"Red." I said confidently, my hands on my hips.

He clapped his hands, "Faith-1 Me-0!"

I rolled my eyes, "You don't remember anything from then!" I said accusingly.

He jumped up, "I object!" he yelled, making me laugh out loud.

"What is it then, Charmander?" I asked.

"Your afraid of singing in front of people, even though your freaking amazing at it," he said, sitting besides me once again, "You could be an Apollo kid with the vocals you have."

I blushed, thinking why the hell I told this kid everything about myself, "Yeah, if I didn't suck at archery."

He raised an eyebrow, "You've shot already?"

I shook my head.

"Then how do you know that you can't use a bow and arrow?" he asked.

"I know I won't be good at it."

He rolled his eyes, making me wonder if we were taking turns doing this. "Yeah, that's solid evidence there, song bird."

I blushed at the nickname, "Don't call me song bird."

"Okay Treble."

I punched him the shoulder jokingly, "Good pun. Bad nickname."

"Yeah, well, you've left me without any more music puns."

"How will we live on!?" I shouted sarcastically.

He smirked, "By accepting the nickname songbird."

I sighed, "You really can't just shut the fuck up can you, Char?"

"Did you just nickname my nickname?"

"Did you just not answer my damn question?" I shot back.

He smiled a very goofy smile. "Touché."

I let out a laugh, then immediately tensed up as I felt his hand take mine in his. His hand felt really, really hot against my cold skin.

I tried to relax, I mean, holding hands is something friends do, right?

Of course we were also sitting on a beach, staring at a damn sunset...

I felt a pressure on my hand from Leo giving it a light squeeze.

I gave him a quick glance, only to see him smiling his still crazy, goofy grin, except it was wider now.

He didn't seem to think much of holding my hand, though he was aware of it, I was sure. So it was a friendly gesture... right?

I sat there in silence, not really wanting to ruin this moment, looking down at our hands clasped together. My pale hand against his mocha colored one, it made want to smile.

"I accidentally shadow traveled on Jason and Piper in Cabin 1," I started trying to think of something to talk about.

He let out a laugh, "Did Piper try to kill you?"

I smiled slightly, "Naw, she just stormed out. But I feel bad, I mean, I basically stopped Pikachu from using thundershock. That's, like, the worse thing you can do to a man."

He laughed loudly, "Pikachu from using thundershock? Are you afraid of saying the word 'sex'?"

I felt the heat rush into my cheeks, "It's just weird."

He raised an eyebrow, "Yes, it is weird for hormone filled teenagers to try have sex."

I didn't know it was possible, but I blushed even more, and we were still holding hands... "How was your day?"

"No need to switch the subject, Faith."

I smiled, "You didn't answer my question."

"Demanding much?" He asked, leaving me to scowl at him. "Okay, I spent about half my day worrying over you."

"Why?" I asked, honestly curious.

He laughs, "Well, wouldn't you be worried if your 'dead', for several years, friend showed up at a camp for demigods, that you hadn't seen in forever, and has a bunch of horrible shit happen to them in two days?"

"I guess so, but I've never had a supposed dead friend."

"Can you imagine you were in my place?"

I shook my head, "Being dead honest, I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because you would have been my side if I were in your place when we would have arrived."

My response obviously took him by surprise, "Wha-Why?"

"Because I would have asked you to run with me in the first place, then I would have known you weren't dead. But just by my side."

I shouldn't have said that, I know it, but I couldn't stop the words from flowing out of my mouth. I wouldn't have left him behind, its true, but seeing the pain the flickered in his eyes like a flame made me want to take it back it a half a second.

"Look, Faith, I-" He started.

"It wasn't your fault, you were desperate to get away. I understand Leo," I interrupted. "I felt the same way."

My head found its way onto his neck, my hand still in his, "Why are people asses?" I said. "I'm not talking about you, of course."

He laughed, "You're the one that's all poetic, can't you just think of a song lyric to cover that?"

I thought about it, "No. I don't listen to songs about ass people."

"What do you listen to?"

I smirked, "I'm going to need five pens and 100 notebooks to give you a list of all the music I listen to."

"Don't you have a favorite?"

"I have several favorites."

He rolled his eyes, "Name 3."

"'Counting Stars' by OneRepublic , 'I Write Sins Not Tragedies' by Panic! At the Disco, and 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons."

"Demons, that's a bit depressing."

"It's real."

"Fair point, but, really, 'Counting Stars'? That just doesn't seem like you."

"It's only because of a few lyrics from it."

He raised an eyebrow, "Which are?"

"'Everything that kills me makes me feel alive... Everything that drowns me makes me want to fly'." I say. "I like it, the way it seems to fit with everything in my life."

He smiled at me, "I told you, songbird, poetic as hell!"

My blush returned as I lifted my head from his neck, only to have our faces a few inches away from each others. "Can't you just shut up?" I asked him in a fake angered voice.

He let out a sigh, his warm breath washing over my face causing my heartbeat to race to a mile a minute.

"I probably could, but what's the fun in that?"

I laughed, turning my head back to the lake, "None at all. I personally like voicing all the horrible things that run in my head."

"Yes, well, it seems we have to get going, unless you want to be killed by the cleaning harpies," He said getting up and dragging me up with him, as I was still holding his hand.

* * *

I ended up sleeping in the Big House extra bedroom, as it would be strange for an unclaimed 16 year old girl to be sleeping in the Hermes Cabin.

Though, 'sleeping' probably isn't the correct term. I was too afraid to sleep again, too afraid of the nightmares that would strike me if I did.

So, I stayed awake. Just lying on the soft bed, not really doing anything.

Well, not doing anything is kinda boring, so I grabbed a notebook and a pen from a nearby desk and I sat on the bed. Making a list for Leo of all the songs I liked.

* * *

My hand was numb by the time I finished writing down all the songs.

I had written in very tiny script so I could fit it all in one notebook, but I had used 2 pens to complete the task.

I glanced at the clock besides me, it was currently six in the morning.

I groaned, I would have been sleeping now if it weren't for those damned, literally, nightmares.

But, I had decided now would be as good as any time to get up and start doing shit. Even if I would be the only one awake.

I had switched clothing, being happily surprised to see fresh clothing in the closet.

I was wearing, once again, and orange Camp Half-Blood shirt.

I also noted that there were SPQR t-shirts in the closet, which I guessed were to symbolize the alliance between the Greeks and the Romans.

I looked at my outfit in the mirror, along with the t-shirt, I was wearing my leather jacket, a pair of jeans I had picked up at random, and my bracelet, which I have recently learned contains a variety of dangerous weapons.

"Danger is my middle name," I said, using the ever so classic quote as I walked quietly out of the Big House.

As I walked around Camp, not really knowing what to do, I felt kinda sad. I mean, I never got to experience of discovering this new world like the other campers. It had gotten ripped out of my hands because of the whole Tartarus thing.

I tried thinking back to the memories that any of the Tartarus survivors had of the place, trying to see the possible connection.

"There was a shrine of Hermes..." I remembered, and my heart froze as I remembered.

_"He has my shrine, so I felt I should... do something." _

The thought ran through my mind a dozen, hundred, thousand, million times. Though it only lasted a second, it felt like an eternity.

Hermes had been talking about my father.

Hermes had been talking about Tartarus.

The initial shock was long gone. I couldn't hold back the a sound of horror, a guttural wasn't happening! It couldn't be happening!

I sank into the ground. I refused to believe, I refused to believe that I was a spawn of hell.

_I am a monster, not just by nature, but by the blood._

The thought made me scream louder.

Sure, I might have been waking up half of camp, but in that moment of horror I didn't care.

My thoughts were only on me.

I was only partly aware of the tuffs of grass I had pulled out of the ground, of the hot, salty tears pouring down my face.

I stood up suddenly, my screams stopping, everything seeming to stop, and my body started moving on it's own, my eyes closed the entire time.

I ran, and ran, and ran.

I didn't now exactly where I was going, but I ran. Using the shadows to guide me.

The tears were still dripping down my face, but I didn't care at that moment.

I stopped, finally opening my eyes to see I was in the arena.

Good, something to take my mind off things.

I twisted the skull of the bracelet, put the leather belt across my waist and taking out my sword.

I walked up to a dummy, and, with no mercy, stabbed the dummy straight through the middle of it slowly with my sword.

I wasn't thinking about technique, I wasn't thinking of trying out a new move.

I was thinking about the pure horror flowing throughout my entire body that I was now turning into a murderous sort of energy.

I slashed, cut, stabbed, and teared apart the dummies, one by one.

About halfway in between the killing of the dummies; I switched to actually thinking about the moves I was doing, to think of what attack I would do.

I imagined what would have happened if these dummies were real. If they were fighting against me.

I tried to put the moves Percy, Nico, and Annabeth knew into practice.

By the time I was done I was, in a very un-ladylike manner, drenching in sweat.

But the spark of horror in the pit of my stomach wasn't gone.

It was still there, burning me, but the effect was smaller now.

I turned around, only to see about 3 cabins worth of people watching me.

A blush stormed into my checks, though it probably went unnoticed as my body was already flushed with the heat of the somewhat fight.

And then the horror came back, running throughout my body, as if I was afraid they would know I was a spawn of hell just because I did.

I stormed past the crowd, and, with somewhat of a growl, said, "And, a tidbit of advice, I don't like when people stare at me."

* * *

**Wow, that felt different to type. Tell me what you guys thought of it! I mean, it is probably really weird (I wrote it, of course its going to be!), but... Yeah, this is no longer on topic. PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU! Tell me what you think of the story, of the characters! It feels really cool to make this and actually have people read it and give me their honest opinion so... Ok, this is awkward, but thank you!**


	6. Sherlock Can Talk To Monsters!

I found myself barging into Bunker Nine.

Leo's siblings all kinda moved their gazes and cowered away from me when I entered the room, not bothering to make a comment or objection to why I was there.

Good. It would have taken too much of my energy to tell them to shut the fuck up or to get the hell out of my way.

I ran into Leo's room, which was separated from the rest of the cabin.

A part of my mind noted how awesome the room looked with it's amazing gaming system and huge ass television set.

But this part was very tiny as I had other things to think about.

I had taken Leo, who had been working on a project, by surprise. I didn't blame him, it's not everyday you find girls randomly sprinting into your room.

"Faith? Why are you-?" Leo started.

"I need to talk to you," I interrupted in a harsh tone as I walked over to him.

"How did you-?" He began to question once again.

I interrupted him a sigh and said, "How did I find your cabin? This entire place is hiding in a forest, completely hidden by the shadows. You may as well as had a signs pointing to it saying 'Bunker Nine this way!' Now, I need to talk to you."

I sat down on his bed and he sat by me leaving me to notice just then that he was shirtless.

Does every fucking guy here not bother to put on there shirt? (Okay, so maybe I am being a bit harsh on Jason, but, in my defense, there are little damn kids here and he shouldn't be trying to fuck bitches with little kids nearby!)

Okay, back to the situation at hand. No more thinking about -though extremely hot- shirtless Leo.

"Leo, you're not to tell anybody about what I am about to say. Okay?" I asked.

"Okay."

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, "Look, Leo, I am-"

"You're not a lesbian are you?" he interrupted, leaving me to gap like a fish in shock at his conclusion. "Because that would leave me a rejected Leo."

I tried not to blush to much, "I assure you, Leo, I would not have barged into your bedroom, scaring your cabin mates out of their wits, just to come out of the closet."

"But you aren't, right?" he asked again.

"Valdez!" I hissed, "This is a lot more important then my sexual orientation."

"You didn't answer my question, " he noted.

"Valdez!" I nearly shouted in annoyance.

He seemed to be hiding his smile and failing, "Okay, okay! I can take a hint. You are gay. Its okay, there is nothing wrong with-"

"I ASSURE YOU, LEO! I AM VERY MUCH STRAIGHT!" I practically screamed leaving myself to blush a color of crimson at Leo's loud laughter.

"Doesn't sound so convincing, but continue with what you were going to say."

I realized that, in that situation, I had completely forgotten what had been previously going on. I internally smiled at it.

"Yeah, Leo. I found out who my father is," I started.

"Is it Darth Vader?" He asked jokingly.

"VALDEZ!"

"Sorry! Continue."

I looked around nervously, as if to check for cameras, "You're not going to tell anyone, right?"

He nodded once in reply, and that was enough for me.

"Look, Leo, my father is..."

* * *

I had closed my eyes halfway in between my explanation, which I was saying too fast for even myself to understand, but he did.

"Could you repeat that last part again?" he asked in a somewhat strained voice.

"My father is Tartarus, I am a spawn of hell," I repeated at a slow tempo.

I opened my eyes, to find something that shocked me beyond belief.

Leo's expression was blank.

He didn't know what to say or how to respond.

"You're not going to tell anyone?" I asked again.

"No," he replied simply. "But, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you want anyone else to know?"

I blinked, "Because, I don't want to feel any more left out then I already am, I don't want them to be more scared of me, and I don't want them to know I am a monster."

The silence spread throughout his bedroom.

"You're not scared of me, are you?" I asked in a worried tone.

"No, I trust you. But this explains the odd noise my siblings and I woke up to earlier."

I blushed slightly as he continued, "We thought it was one of our machines, but it really was you. Boy, that's a helluva shocker."

I let out a laugh that sounded strained even to me.

"And, one last thing," He said. "You are not a monster."

"I technically-" I started.

"No," He interrupted forcefully, "I don't give a damn about 'technically!' You are not a monster!" And he pulled me into a hug.

Now, my self conscious said was saying _'I think you're forgetting he doesn't have a shirt on!'_ (Not that I was complaining.) But I honestly wasn't listen to it, I was to busy snuggling (Oh gods, that word is so... _cute. _Disgusting.) against his warm, reassuring embrace.

But, that side kinda became prominent when one of Leo's sisters came into the room.

"Hey Leo-" She started to say, but a crooked smile settled on her face as she continued. "Oh, pardon me for interrupting your... _private-"_

Leo laughed as I retreated quickly away from him and tried to hide my blush, "Cut the shit, Nyssa, what is it?"

Her smile only grew, "We needed your help on own of the machines, but if your too busy-"

"Haha, shut up. I'm coming out," He said as he got up and put on a random t-shirt.

I was about to leave, but then I remembered the notebook.

"Here's that list, Valdez," I said to him as I pulled the list out of my notebook and tossed it to him.

He caught it, opened it and his jaw dropped for half a second before he quickly snapped it shut.

"Holy Hephaestus, Faith, this is insane! How the hell did you find the time to write all of this?!" He exclaimed as his brown eyes trailed the paper pad, and then he glanced and his eyes caught mine.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" He asked.

_'I probably should have thought of covering up the circles under my eyes,' _I thought, noting my stupidity.

"Yeah... No."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well, you're going to have to tell what the majority of these are because I have no idea what the hell 'Blame it on the Boogie' is."

I blushed, "It's by the Jacksons, and, I wouldn't expect you to know it, it is an old song."

"Holy Greek Jesus, Faith! You don't expect me to listen to all of these, do you?" he exclaimed as he flipped the pages.

I laughed, "No, I doubt you like old music like that and it would probably take several years to listen to all those songs."

And, as I walked out of his room, I heard him yell back, "That's an exaggeration, song bird!"

* * *

I had decided that I would try to act normal enough that people would not notice me as much. (As if I hadn't been trying so before)

This plan, sadly and inevitably, failed on day one.

Jason, though awkward it was, had been showing me around camp. (You know, because the first one ended up in both an angry me and Percy... Not the best combination.)

We got to meeting Mrs. O' Leary.

I wasn't scared or anything. I knew that the hellhound was somewhat tame from other's memories and knew I would be safe around her.

But then she barked at us.

Well, I hadn't known it was a bark then, because I had heard it as, _'Friends are coming to play! Is that a new friend!? A NEW FRIEND!'_

To say I was slightly surprised was to say that hell was just a sauna.

I literally stumbled back in shock before yelling out, somewhat rudely, "HOLY STYX! IS THAT DOG MOTHER-FUCKING TALKING!"

Mrs. O' Leary lived in the middle of the training grounds, so you could see other campers giving me looks that said they were questioning my sanity.

Jason gave me a worried expression, "Yes, Faith, Mrs. O' Leary did bark, all hellhounds can."

I rolled at my eyes at him as I approached the dog, who was still talking/barking. "No, I mean speaking English."

He definitely thought I was insane now, "Mrs. O' Leary can't speak English."

"You didn't just hear her!" I shouted, still completely oblivious. "She just spoke-"

I stopped, realizing how much of an idiot I was for saying anything at all about it.

_Well, to be fair, you did just see a damn talking dog,_ my mind defended itself.

But there was still the other side of my brain, _What happened to trying to act normal!? What if they find out? What if they-_

I coughed awkwardly as Mrs. O' Leary continued to romp around the field. "Ummmm, yeah, must have been a trick of the mind."

_That was the worst lie you have ever told, _my mind screamed at me.

Jason's expression still looked as if he was seriously doubting my mental stability, but we continued on wards with the tour anyhow.

* * *

"You talked to a dog?" Leo asked once again as they talked at the beach/lake front once again.

"Yes."

"With everybody watching you?"

"... Yes."

"Now they think you are insane?"

"Yes."

A smile cracked on Leo's face as he said, "Aren't you just a genius?"

I scowled at him, "How in the name of Hades was I supposed to know that _I can now speak to monsters_?!"

"No need to defend yourself, Faith. I just needed some material."

I sighed, "This place is too confusing."

"New York is too confusing."

"The U.S. is too confusing."

"North America is too confusing."

"The world is too confusing."

"The universe is too confusing."

I chuckled. "We could be poets," I said in a mock wistful voice.

"Not for long," Leo laughed.

I faked offense, "Offended, Leo. I truly am. My life ambition was to grow up to be a poet, and, here you are, telling me that I would end up a devastated failure."

He chortled, "You know, if it makes you feel any better, you could always get a job at my future repair shop."

"You realize my knowledge of machines if just about as high as your knowledge of girls?" I questioned.

"So you know a lot about machines?" he retorted.

I chuckled, "Keep lying to yourself, Valdez."

"I think you are the one lying to yourself."

"Really?"

"Really."

I sighed, "You are going into denial."

"How did we go from talking dogs to lady knowledge?" Leo asked.

I smirked, "Because -as a part of female knowledge- you need to when they are being bitches, and a female dog is a bitch."

He clapped his hands, "Genius!"

My smirk turned into a smile, "I'm Sherlock and your Watson."

"Why do you get to be Sherlock?"

I stared at him before he finally admitted that I would be Sherlock.

"Yeah, well. I gotta get going to my Ancient Greek lessons," I said, standing up.

Leo laughed, "Is Annabeth teaching you?"

I groaned, "I hope not! That would suck Pikachu balls."

"Thanks for that horrifying image."

I winked at him before saying, "Anytime, firefly, anytime."

And I made my way to my language lesson.

** A/N **

**OKAY I KNOW I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER AND THIS CHAPTER SUCKED! I KNOW I KNOW! I AM SO SORRY! I FEEL BAD! UGGHHHH! **

**(Maybe I would update more if you reviewed, you know, just a suggestion!)**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED BEFORE! Okay, I just stop typing in all caps. Okay, there. Thanks to everyone who reviewed before, sorry it took me forever to update! I am a terrible person, as stated before.**


End file.
